Whose Your Daddy?
by Dark Man's Girl
Summary: Sophia is Severus Snape's daughter, and the girl in school that any guy would love to date. Currently, she's dating Nick. Ron's son. Not like her father knows that...yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Sophie, Celia and Nick. Everything else belongs to JKRowling and Warner Brothers.

Whose Your Daddy?

"SEVERUS SNAPE! GET THE DAMN NURSE!" roared Celia "NOW!" Snape ran out of the room and grabbed the nearest nurse.

"It's comming! It's practically here!" snapped the nervous wreck that was Severus Snape.He pulled the nurse in the room at a run.

Five minutes later Severus held a baby girl in his arms. "Sophia. Sophia Cassandra Snape." He told the nurse, caressing the top of his daughter's soft head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy, please!" begged a 14 year old Sophie.

"No, I want you to floo there with me." said an aggravated Snape.

"But daddy, I want to ride the Hogwarts Express with my friends!" she stomped her foot on the ground, making her black curls bounce. "Daddy, I'm 14 for god sake! I can handle a little train ride, besides Megan and Drake got to do it when they were 11!"

"Celia, a little help here?"

"She got her stubbornness from you, dear." said his wife from the other room.

"How about you ride the train next year, sweetie?" Snape said in a rare, sugar coated voice.

"How about this year?"

"No, and that's final!"

"Then I'm flunking Defense Against The Dark Arts, so I can take a private remedial Defense Against The Dark Arts class with Professor Potter! And that's final!" she said, knowing just how to push her father's buttons.

"No you will not! Or I'll-I'll.."

"Or you'll what?"

"Or I'll give you detention with Filch!"

"Oh, please, you will not give me detention with that filthy old man! Besides, your not allowed to give anyone detention for flunking, only if they don't show up to their remedial lessons!"

Snape didn't have very many options. He couldn't take away her broom, she was on the Slytherin Quidditch team. She wouldn't care if she were grounded to her dormitory; all her friends live there too. It looked like he would have to give in and let her ride the train to school. "Fine, go on the train! Have your fun! NO PRIVATE LESSONS WITH POTTER!"

"_Professor_ Potter, daddy." she said, her icy blue eyes sparkling. She kissed her dad on the cheek and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

She sat at her desk and tore a quill and piece of parchment out of a drawer.

_Dear Nick,_

_Daddy said I could take the train this year! All we have to do is avoid Malfoy and Darrow. I can't wait to see you there! Meet me at platform 9 3/4. (after I ditch my parents)Can't wait to see ya!_

_Love,_

_Sophie_

She tied the letter to the family owl and sat down on her bed. Picking up her black kitten, Lucy, she began to think about Nick. His beautiful blue eyes you could swim in, his toned muscles slightly bulging out of his t-shirt, oh, and the one thing she couldn't resist, his beautifully wavy flaming red hair, perfectly complementing his clutter of freckles. She loved the way his voce occasionally squeaked, due to his maturing body, the way his ears turned red when he blushed, she loved the way he smiled so evilly when he was up to something, she loved everything about him, everything all the way down to that silver stud he had in his right ear. They had been going out four months now. Not that her dad had any clue that she was dating a Gryffindor, much less a Weasley. He looked so much like his uncle, Bill Weasley, it reminded Snape of Bill, which would force him to remember Charlie, then Percy, then Fred and George, who he always cringed at, and then Ron, his father, and then Potter and then James Potter. How he ranted about James Potter and his friends! So, the Weasley name was never mentioned in the Snape household.

"Sophia!" Her dad bellowed from downstairs" Are your things packed for tomorrow?"

"Yes, daddy!" she yelled back. In fact, earlier that day he started packing for her, only to be shooed away. He was really having a hard time admitting to himself she was growing up, and it was really taking a toll on her nerves. Besides, she never let him see what she really wore outside of her presence. Not that she looked like a slut, either. Her father just didn't approve of her hip huggers and tight tank tops. Putting Lucy down, she walked downstairs with a smile plastered on her face. "Daddy, Drake and Megan are going to be so excited! I just owled them. Now, one thing, when we get on the platform you can't be hanging all over me. Same rules apply as school, k?"

"But, Sophie!" Snape said, imitating a small child "I want to hang out with you and the other cool teenagers! Please?"

"No, daddy. You have to hang out with the other boring old adults."

"Mom, tell her she has to let me hang out with her friends!"

"Now, Severus you need to let your daughter be, you can have a rousing chat about Quidditch with Mr. Malfoy." said Celia

"Aw, but Draco's soooo boring, can't I please help Sophie find a seat?"

"NO!" Sophie and her mother said together.

"Well, I can see I'm no longer needed in this family."

"You _are_ needed to help me get away from my dorm after hours. _That_ is the only reason I am still sane. So, basically, you're here to keep me sane. Or at least as humanly possible, having you for a dad."

"What do you mean by that? Having me for a dad?"

"I see the way you act in class. And rumor is that's not half as bad as you act in your other classes. Ugh! How am I ever supposed to get married?"

"When you come to your senses and see that Drake is the only one for you."

"Dad, I am not dating Malfoy just because you want me to, much less marry him. Oh, and by the way I want a new partner in your class. I'm tired of doing all of the work! He knows you'll pass us just because I'm your daughter. How about sitting me next to a Gryffindor girl? I like my friends, but to be honest they bore me to death. How about Nicole Jordan, she seems nice."

"Sophia Cassandra Snape!" Snape roared.

"Yes, daddy?" she said nonchalantly.

"You will not be seated by the Gryffindors!"

"And why not?" she demanded.

"Because they are-are.."

"Because they're not in Slytherin." she said rolling her yes. "Is that the only reason? Honestly, dad, I don't understand why we can't just get past this whole separation of houses thing. I mean I'm 14, and past it, and you're what, going on 1000 and you can't get over it."

"49, and no, I refuse to accept anyone who isn't from Slytherin as an equal."

"Mom was in Ravenclaw."

"That is different, I love your mother."

"Would you love me if I were in Gryffindor?"

"Of course I would!"

"What if I loved somebody in Gryffindor?"  
"Do you?"  
Sophie hesitated. "N-no"

"Sophia?"

"No, I told you I've had my eye on Zambini, Ravenclaw."

"His father was in Slytherin."

"So? He isn't."

"Is it Weasley, or Wood?"

"Neither."

"Sophia Cassandra Snape, tell me who it is."

"Dad, tell me, what's so wrong about liking a guy who's loyal and brave?"

"That's not all that Gryffindors are! They're stubborn, and arrogant, and hot headed!"

"Just because he has red hair doesn't mean he's hot headed!" she gasped and covered her mouth.

"Ah, so it is Weasley!" Snape spat. "I knew it! You don't realize how observant I am in class; he likes you, too. Of course, many boys give you _that_ look behind your back, anway."

"What look?"

"The one where their eyes are glinting with hormonal infatuation."

"Whatever dad. I'm going back up to my room."

"I will not have you seeing a Weasley!"

"Fine, then I'll close my eyes when I'm kissing him!" Sophie stormed up to her room.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ON THE TRAIN THIS YEAR!"

"FINE!" Sophie yelled through her door in tears. She opened the window to let the Nick's owl through the window. She took the letter hastily, and read it.

_Hey Sophie!_

_I can't wait to see you again. I miss you. I can't wait to see you on the train! We can probably borrow Uncle Harry's invisibility cloak, so Malfoy and Darrow don't see us. See ya soon!_

_Love_

Nick 

She tore down stairs in rage. "You have to ruin everything, don't you, dad! I was going to be able to be alone with Nick for the first time in forever, and you pull that! I hate you, dad!"

"I don't care! I won't have you associating with that scum! His mother is a mud blood for god sake!"

"Do you even know him? Did you even get the chance to know how nice he is, or how funny, or how affectionate? No! Because you automatically make the assumption that because he's half blood, that he's not worth the time of day!"

"I don't have to know him, he's still not worth the time of day, but do you know who is worth the time of day, Sophie?"

"Draco bleeding Malfoy! I don't like him! I like Nick, and you're just going to have to get used to it, because I'm not breaking up with him just because of you!"

"Ok, enough, Severus, Sophie." Celia said, standing in between them. "This is what's going to happen: Sophia, you will invite Mr. Weasley over to our house for dinner this weekend, Severus, you give him a chance, until you've gotten to know him."

"And who made you the boss of this house, woman?" Severus snarled.

"Where do you plan on sleeping this month, Severus Snape, in your bed, or in the guest room, down the very long, cold, unforgiving hall? Think about it." Snape muttered something under his breath. "Excuse me?"

"I love you, honey." Snape said acidly.

"That's what I thought. Now, Sophia, go owl this boy. 6:30 on Saturday night, informal. Actually, with your father we'd better make it formal. So, dress to impress."

Sophie smiled brightly. She knew that now all she would have to do is make her mom love Nick, because, as much as he would have denied it, Severus was helplessly under the complete control of his wife. She dashed up to her room, ad wrote a letter to Nick, sending it off with her owl.

A/N Next chapter should be coming soon. Review please, and in the mean time, check out my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Sophie, Celia and Nick. Everything else belongs to JKRowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter 2

Saturday came a lot more quickly than expected, and soon enough, the red headed boy was appearing in her hearth in a suit and tie with two bouquets of flowers, one in each hand.

"Nick!" Sophie squealed, giving him a hug. "How are you? I missed you."

"I'm fine, I missed you too." Nick said trying mot to offend his professor in any way. "Er, these are for you, Mrs. Snape." He held out a bouquet of pink carnations for her, which she took with a smile. "And these are for you, Sophie." He gave the other bouquet, consisting of white lilies, to Sophie. Nick looked cautiously to the father, and extended a hand. "Good evening, sir."

Snape shook his hand forebodingly slow, and replied, "Good evening, Mr. Weasley."

"So." Sophie said, cutting through the tension. "Why don't we go have dinner?"

"Yes, let's, but first, I'll go put our flowers in a vase." Celia said." You , go, and I'll be right there." She bent down to add in an undertone, "And keep and eye on your father."

Severus turned to go to the dining room, so that he was in profile, and making him more daunting than before, was the high collar of his gothic dress robes. He looked like a bloodthirsty vampire, the way he was looking at Nick.

Once everyone was seated, Nick and Sophie on one side of the table, and Severus and Celia on the other, conversation began. "So, Nicholas, how is your summer vacation going?" Celia asked.

"Oh, as usual. I've been taking turns with my sisters keeping an eye on my little brothers and sisters while my mom's at work. " Nick replied.

"And what of your, father?" Severus spat.

"He helps out, usually, but my mom just had another baby, the last, they claim, and he's been taking care of him all summer, so he's a bit preoccupied. He also has to go to work sometimes, so, it's always busy at my house."

"So how many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"13, 6 brothers, and 7 sisters."

"Oh, my that's quite a big family." Celia said politely.

"Your father finally gave up and started doing something any idiot could do?" Severus asked. "But I suppose that would involve your father having a –"  
"Excuse me, sir." Said the house elf to Snape. "Dinner will only take a few more minutes to be served."

"That's quite fine, Sheila." Snape said curtly with a faint smirk playing across his lips. Nick's ears burned bright red, but willed himself to remain calm.

"Anyway, Nick, what do your parents do?" Celia asked.

"I thought it was quite apparent what they do, having had 14 children, dear." Snape said matter-of-factly.

"My father," he began through gritted teeth, "is the coach for the Spartans, and my mother is a healer at St. Mungo's."

"And what place are the Spartans in?" Snape asked, as though he was innocent.

"Second to last." Nick's temper was rising, and with his genes, that was not necessarily a good thing.

"And who, pray tell, is in last place?" Severus was determined to get on this boys nerves as much as possible. As long as he could get Nick to retaliate, he would have grounds to keep him away from his daughter.

"The Chudley Cannons."

"That's your father's favorite team, correct. I guess he wants to be just like them, but unfortunately, you just can't beat the originals."

"Yes, sir." Is all Nick could muster.

At that moment, four female house elves brought out their dinner. For a few moments there was silence, as everyone began to eat their dinners, the boys keeping an eye on eachother.

"Oh, Nick, I just remembered!" Sophie exclaimed, " I heard your mom won an award for finding a new cure for erm…. What was it? Oh, yes, Burping slugs." Sophie smiled at the red head next to her.

"Yeah." Nick replied, smiling slightly.

"Ah, yes, Miss. Granger was always exquisite at anything she tried. Did she use your father as a guinea pig? I heard in his second year he had that very problem. Then again, if he hadn't been talking back to a superior, then he wouldn't perhaps be having that problem." Snape said with a smirk.

"Draco Malfoy, " nick said through gritted teeth, " Was the same age, if not younger. His roots have nothing to do with superiority. As I am told, he was calling my mother rather vulgar names. He was only defending her." Nick was seething. "Professor." He spat.

"Ah, yes." Snape said smiling dreamily. "Young love. It was intriguing at first, cute, even. But then they started to skive off my classes to snog. And then they skived off my class to become a bit more involved. That's how you and your darling sister were conceived, as I remember it." Snape's smile was reminiscent to that of Dumbledore's. "What a pitty to have ruined their lives at such a young age. Your mother would have gone far. Possibly the next Minister of Magic. The minute I heard you were to be arriving, however, I knew htat would never happen."

"I'll have you know my parents are perfectly happy!" Nick said, allowing his anger to being to show. "And my mother would never be held back by anything! She had me and my sisters at a young age, but you know what she told me? She said she would never change it for the world, and you know what? She still has her time turner, so she could do it if she wanted!"

"My, Mr. Weasley, what a temper. However, that's a typical Gryffindor for you." Snape leaned back in his chair. "Yes, I remember your father having a temper too. Oh, and not to mention your uncles. My, I believe Fred, George, and Mr. Potter were kicked off the Quidditch team in the twins' seventh, and Potter's fifth year."

Nick had had enough. "My uncles were banned because of unfair circumstances! That _cow _of a teacher they had was absolutely EVIL!"

"My, my Sophie, allowing your boyfriend to talk to your father like this?" Snape said, smirking.

"You're the one egging him on, dad." She said venomously.

"Well then I suppose we're not very compatible. I suggest you end this relationship soon before it becomes nasty, lest you find the billionth Mr. Weasley I've had at St. Mungo's."_  
_ "Severus, you behave!" Celia said sternly.

"Bring it on, _Professor_!" Nick said icily.

"I intend to." Snape replied, pulling out his wand.

A/N: Oooh, cliff hanger. Srry I havent updated in a while, the next chapter should comeout sooner. read and review.


End file.
